In an enterprise computing environment, often when a user edits a file (e.g., a document) that is stored and/or managed by a backend system such as a content server, document server, media server, or the like, the user has to download the file onto their devices (assuming that the user already has the appropriate client software running on their devices that can communicate with the backend system), open the file using an appropriate editor such as a proprietary editing tool of the client software, edit the file (e.g., correct a typographical error), save the file, and upload a new version of the file back to the backend system. This process can be cumbersome, tedious, and time consuming. It may also prove challenging for non-technical users.
To make the process easier for end users, some backend systems may allow user access via a web application (e.g., a web client of a backend system) executing in a standard browser application running on a client device such as a mobile device, desktop computer, laptop computer, etc. However, for security reasons, standard browser applications do not allow such a web application to communicate directly with a local computer program (such as a client application of a backend system) that is also running on the client device. This security measure is built into the communications protocols of all standard browser applications.
To overcome this obstacle, one approach is to provide narrowly tailored, browser-specific plug-ins, add-ons, extensions, scripts, or the like, that are particularly programmed to allow specific web applications to communicate with specific computer programs locally. Still, this approach requires cumbersome installation and/or certain level of knowledge in computer programming language.